3ninjasfandomcom-20200213-history
Miyo
Biography Miyo is the starring beautiful and deadly young kunoichi in the 3 Ninjas Kick Back film alongside the original 3 Ninjas. She wins the tournament at which she is ordained and receive the legendary dagger that Mori Shintaro won while growing in Japan. 3 Ninjas Kick Back On a quest to help their grandfather in Japan, The young ninjas go to the tournament to present the dagger to the winner of the tournament. At the martial arts tournament, Colt spotted the final competitor injured and unable to compete. He dresses up as a competitor, but is beaten a young ninja whom is surprising a girl. Miyo is a young ninjitsu apprentice has a passion for baseball, but not the skill. The brothers make a deal where she teaches them to further martial arts and they teach her baseball, which works out beneficial for everyone. Through the exchange, Miyo invites the brothers to stay with her at her residence with her mother. She also helps him with his Japanese by speaking. She helps him with the phrase "Nice to meet you" as he says the first part of the phrase, "Haji..." She finishes his phrase by calmly saying,"...memashite. Nice to meet you." Rocky develops feelings for her, whilst sitting at a table Rocky is attempting to teach Miyo "something." Miyo looks confused. It is because she cannot see. She then, slowly, reaches into the left sleeve of her Kimono and pulls out her glasses. Embarassed, she glances over to Rocky, who then proceeds to put on his own glasses, which led to more teasing by his younger brothers as they were listening outside of her room. they tease, "Rocky loves Miyo, Rocky loves Miyo!" at which Miyo blushes. The Grand Master arrives at Miyo's house, but unlike before he can speak English, and he wears shoes which rouses Tum-Tum's suspicions. Miyo uncovers the deception and alerts them and they all fight off Koga's men before they too are captured and taken to Koga's headquarters. Meanwhile, Mori is kidnapped from the hospital by Koga's assistant and is taken to the headquarters to see his grandsons and Miyo imprisoned. With the sword and dagger in hand, Koga uses the boys as leverage to make Mori tell him where the fabled cave of gold is hidden. The kids escape the headquarters after several confrontations. They escape the rooftop by hang gliders to Castle Hikone and reunite with Mori before Koga is able to shoot him. Using what he'd learned in his advanced ninja training, Colt blocks Koga's gun with a ball bearing and it backfires causing a cave in. As they escape from the cave, Koga leaves the riches behind to save his own life and is grateful to Mori, Miyo and the boys. Mori surprised himself the winner is a young lady, presents her the dagger which she says, "This is better than winning world "Cereals" Which the brothers correct her by saying "series". The boys realize that they can still make the delayed championship baseball game. Mori and the brothers take Miyo with them back to America. At the game, Rocky manages to almost strike out the batter, who is a long time bully of the brothers. He hits a pop fly nearly hitting a home run. Miyo leaps up on the fence and catches it. As she comes down, her hat flies off revealing herself. The announcer yells, "A great catch... by a girl!" In the next inning, Rocky and Tum Tum make it on base. After their long time bully throws a fews at Colt, he strikes a near home run that ended up being a foul ball sending him and his team into despair of winning the championship. As Colt prepares for the last go at bat, he find his bat shattered by the hit. Miyo then offers for him to use her bat, She says she carves her name for luck, strength, control and "ninjanuity" Colt strikes a home run to win the championship. After the game, their bullies from the opposite team felt the game "wasn't over". To make it seem fair, Colt allows the opposing team pitcher to pick one of the four of them to fight and he pick Miyo saying he ruin his home run. As he picked her, the brothers smirk knowing what he's getting into and Tum Tum warning him with a smirk that "she's just a girl". The main bully, Darren, tries to attack her, but jumps over his head. She delivers a powerful palm to him as the screen goes dark where his screaming can be heard. Personality She appears to be a teenager at the approximate age of thirteen years old. Behind her friendly smile and calm composure, she has quiet spiritual energy leading to deep compassion for others and also a silent strength. Justice and harmony come natural to her. She has all essences of what the brothers' grandfather reminds them to possess for longevity of a ninja; mind, body, spirit and heart. Relationships * Okaasan (Her Mother) * Rocky (Romantic Interest) * Colt (Friend) * Tum Tum (Friend) * Mori Shintaro (Friend) * Sam Douglas (Friend) * Jessica Douglas (Friend) Gallery MV5BMTc2MDYwODA3Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjI1NjgwMw@@. V1 SX214 CR0,0,214,317 .jpg Ninjas and miyo.jpg 539084 419065608188971 276779478 n.jpg 1452534_10202601320260291_1957538690_n.jpg 1453235_10202601320620300_2097560432_n.jpg Notes * Miyo is portrayed by Caroline Junko King in the 3 Ninjas Kick Back film. * One of the fighting scenes in High Noon, the very "Hurricanrana" take-down move she used to finish Colt off to win the dagger in Japan in the 3 Ninjas Kick Back film, is successfully maneuvered by him to a ninja in a fight scene with an added back-flip and mounted punch. This referenced their fight and how much Colt had improved since the third film in his ninja training. * Despite being very coordinated due to her martial arts training, she was very uncoordinated when it came to catching things in baseball. The boys, especially the help of rocky, help hone her coordination and she became a major help when playing the opposing team when they returned to America. * Her father is unknown. He doesn't appear in the movie, nor is mentioned. It is possible she has her martial arts ability from his side of the family though. * Darren tries to rival her due to her ruining his ego in the game. Category:Female Category:Characters